This project is concerned with the controlled evaluation of psychotropic agents in non-psychotic, primarily neurotic outpatients. General practice, psychiatric practice, psychiatric clinic, and symptomatic volunteer patients are utilized. Since general practice patients are considered to be most representative of the population which is the primary user of psychotropic drugs, they are used most frequently in our studies. Well-controlled, extensive studies, providing definitive data, as well as pilot studies of new agents, are being conducted. Major emphasis is placed on determining and conceptualizing the influences of "non-specific factors" underlying improvement, the reporting of side reactions, deviations from prescribed dosage, and the premature termination of treatment. These variables include demographic attributes, assessments of presenting illness, measures of patient attitudes, treatment expectations and personality, and characteristics of the patient-physician interaction. In summary, the basic objectives for this program encompass the development of a maximally sensitive system for outpatient drug evaluation, the furthering of understanding of what transpires in the process of response to treatment, and the developing of strategies for effectively translating abstract or theoretical results into clinically useful treatment techniques which can be employed by the practicing physician.